House of Screams
by aroundpeginasquarehole
Summary: Senkhara is causing a lot of screams in this house. But why now? Rated T because I'm paranoid. Two-Shot by request.
1. Chapter 1

Fabian walked into the dining room and looked around.

"Hey guys, where's-" All of a sudden, a blood curdling scream came from upstairs.

"Nina!" They all exclaimed. Fabian ran out of the room first, followed by Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Patricia, Joy, Mick, and Mara.

Fabian got there first and ran in. Nina looked at him and she screamed again. Nina stepped as far back as she could until she couldn't move anymore.

Amber, Alfie, and Jerome were in the room and everyone else stood outside the door.

Amber walked up to Nina and put her hands on her shoulders. Alfie led Fabian out of Nina's room and he kept on trying to look at her as he left.

"Nina. What's wrong?" She kept on opening and closing her mouth then Patricia helped Amber set Nina down on her bed.

They covered her up and Nina just laid there, her face pale.

They all left Nina except for Amber who sat next to her and hugged her.

* * *

><p>It was around 11 o'clock when there was a quiet knock at their door. Fabian stood up and opened the door to see Amber standing there.<p>

"Nina wants to see you." Fabian walked out of the door, leaving Amber standing in his doorway.

He quietly made his way up the stairs and when he reached Nina's room, he knocked on the door and walked in.

Nina was turned away from the door so Fabian walked up to her bed and sat on the edge.

"Are you in your pajamas?" She asked. He looked down at his clothes.

"Yeah...why?" She turned in her bed and looked up at him.

"You know that spirit I keep on seeing?"

"Yeah?" Nina took a deep breath.

"After our fight, she came in and..." She trailed off.

"She what Nina?" She pulled off the blanket that covered her up to her neck and showed him the hand shaped bruise on her arm.

"Oh my gosh Nina!" He picked up her arm gently and turned her arm.

"She was...you. She came in here and grabbed my arm and told me I couldn't ignore her forever and she looked like you." She looked back at him.

"That's why I screamed when I saw you. I thought it was her again." She sat up and Fabian hugged her.

"I'm scared Fabian." He kissed her temple and squeezed her tighter.

"I know." He pulled back.

"Can I see something?" She nodded and he gently put his and over the bruise on her arm.

When he saw that they matched, he pulled back.

He and Nina met eyes and she saw the pain in his eyes. She put her hands on either side of his face.

"You know that you would never do this to me Fabian. You. Are. A. Good. Person." She said, emphasizing each word.

He set his hands on her legs and absentmindedly started rubbing them.

She rubbed her thumbs against his cheekbones and they both leaned in at the same time. Their lips met and Nina's hands moved to the back of Fabian's neck while his hands moved to her waist.

When they pulled back, they rested their forehead's together. Fabian leaned in and kissed her again and when he pulled back, he took a glance at her clock.

"I should go. It's 12:30. I'm surprised Amber hasn't burst in here yet." Nina laughed.

"That's because I made her promise to stay downstairs until you went back." Fabian laughed.

"Will you stay here? Please?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know..."

"Just stay on the floor. That way we won't get in that much trouble. Lean your head against my bed and I'll just give you one of my pillows and blankets. Just please?" She asked.

"I guess." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he slid down to the floor. Nina handed him a pillow and blanket and laid back down.

"Night Fabian."

"Good night Nina." He told her, and they both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wrote this after House of Rivals/House of Faces. So I know it's a little late but I wanted to post it anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

He bolted up, his face flushed and he looked around the room. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Mick sleeping in his bed across the room.

He slid out of bed and quietly walked to the bathroom. He splashed his face and while he was, he felt a burning on his right arm. He lifted up his sleeve to see that there was a mark, the same one that he had found on Nina after she had fallen asleep last week.

Troubled, he walked back to bed and laid back down. He tossed and turned until his alarm went off and he got dressed and walked out to the dining room.

Nina was the only one sitting in the dining room when he walked in. She was sitting at the table and had her head resting in her left hand. She didn't turn around when he walked in the room so he walked behind her and leaned forward to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning." She looked up and gave him a small smile.

"Morning." He sat down next to her and grabbed her right hand.

"Look at what I found last night." She said as she pulled the map out of her bag. Fabian flattened it out on the table and looked at it.

"It looks like a system of tunnels." She said as her finger traced the tunnels. "And look at the Egyptian symbols." He shakily picked up his right hand and pointed at the jackal.

"That's the jackal mark. The mark of Anubis." She watched as he stared at the map.

"Fabian." He looked up from the map and looked at her. "You saw her last night. Didn't you?"

"Saw who?" He asked, playing dumb.

"She marked you didn't she?" Nina started grabbing his hands and trying to push his sleeves up.

Fabian stood up and pulled her to his room, which was empty.

He slid off his jacket and pushed up his sleeve. Nina dropped her bag and ran her fingers over the mark.

"I had a dream last night where we finally went on a proper date." Nina looked up at him. "I was touching your face and...and..."

"I turned into her." She finished. Fabian looked at her.

"I already told you Fabian. In my dream, you turned into her." Fabian looked down, his eyes drooping from the lack of sleep and Nina dragged him to his bed before he could stumble forward.

"I am so sorry." Fabian looked at her.

"For what?" Nina looked guiltily down at her hands, which sat in her lap.

"If I had never dragged you into the mystery in the first place-" Fabian quickly knelt in front of her and grabbed her hands in the process. He made sure he was level with her face as he spoke to her.

"Nina." She kept on looking down. "Nina. Nina look at me." When she didn't look, Fabian gently lifted her chin and met eyes with her.

"If it weren't for the first mystery. Where would we be?" Nina's tear filled eyes grew confused. "Do you think we would even be friends? Do you think we would be dating? Nina, if it weren't for this whole mystery we probably wouldn't have become friends and we probably wouldn't be where we are now. Right?" He asked gently. Nina slowly nodded.

"Yeah, probably." She whispered, barely audible.

"Right. Now, don't you ever think that if something happened to me it's because of you. I'm doing this because you're too important for me to lose." He gently kissed her.

"Okay?" She nodded.

"But Fabian, what if we're cursed forever? What if we never find the mask?" Fabian shrugged.

"We'll figure it out when we get there now won't we?" She gave him a small nod.

"Now what do you say about getting some breakfast out of the vending machines and going to class?" Nina quietly laughed.

"Let's go." They both stood up and Fabian and Nina grabbed each others hands. They walked to class, both thinking pretty much the same thing.

They would get through this mystery together. No matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so this story is officially done! I hope to get some reviews since people requested me to write another chapter. Well signing off to go write an English essay so I can watch my HOA tonight:)  
><strong>


End file.
